Separation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by S.A.Binx
Summary: Oneshot. Lily and James are pulled apart for Auror training. R&R! Please.


**Separation**

"How long?"

The question floated from her lips barely above a whisper.

"I leave tomorrow" the response was clearer than hers but just as frail.

Lily Evens turned away from the love of her life, James Potter. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. He was leaving. His Auror training was being held in New Zealand. James had always wanted this. While she had as well hers, started a month later and hers was located in Brazil.

"I thought we had more time." She whispered. She knew this was coming she just hoped it wasn't so soon. It was.

Lily felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and hug her close to his body. She grasped his forearms tightly and leaned into him. A sob wrecked through her body and his. Lily felt his tears on the back of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." His voice was thick with tears.

A year.

That was how long they would be apart.

A year of not having the other half of themselves by their sides. A year of sleeping alone at night. A year of going through back-breaking training alone. A year…

She pulled out of his grasp and leaned against their kitchen counter. James stood rooted to the spot. _She's leaving me,_ he thought in despair.

"Lily..." James hesitated. "If you want nothing to do with me I understand but…" He was cut off when she turned and wrapped her arms around his torso. He cradled her head against his shoulder and cried. They walked in each others arms to their bedroom.

Laying down side by side silent tears fell.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back," she whispered.

"I promise for all eternity."

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms…

…

…

…

When she woke up, the bed was cold and empty.

He was gone.

_Tick,_

_Tock._

_Tick,_

_Tock_

_Ticks the clock of time._

_Months pass._

_Tears fall. _

_And still they move forward._

**6 months later **

_My dearest Lily,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you. I miss seeing your bright face when I wake up in the morning. Instead I'm looking into the gorgeous face of my sergeant. _

_Half way done. I can't wait to see you. _

_My training's hell. I wish you were here to make it better. Then again, you have your own training. How's it going? You haven't mentioned it much. God, I miss you so much it hurts. _

_I'll be thinking of you._

_James_

**2 more months**

_Sweet James,_

_God I can barely think without you here. I miss you so much. I miss you, Sirius (say hello to him for me) and everyone else. I still barely anyone. No one is from Hogwarts and it's terrible. I miss you so much. I can't write anymore. My captain is going to burn all my parchment because she says that it's too distracting. _

_God I love you much. The understatement of a lifetime. I want you here so much. I love you. _

_Now and Forever,_

_Lily_

_P.S. - I'll see you at the Kings Cross Station on September 16__th__. I'm counting the days. See you soon. _

**September 16****th**

Lily stepped off her train. Her muscles were stiff from sitting for so long. Searching the crowd for James she didn't see his stunning raven hair. Despair flooded her veins. He wasn't here. Until she saw the shape of him running toward her. Joy pounded in her heart as she raced toward him.

Flinging her arms around his neck, Lily pulled him close to her in a tight embrace. Tears leaked from behind her closed lids, falling onto his jacket. He pulled away and looked at her tanner face. James wiped her tears away with his large thumb that was now covered in calluses.

"Merlin, I missed you. More than you know."

She pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his. Many people around wolf whistled or cheered, but they were so lost in each other to notice. They kissed for several moments just savoring each others presence.

When James pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Will you marry me?" James' eyes locked onto Lily's.

Without hesitation she replied. "Of course."

They then shared the kiss that gave them a hopeful future.


End file.
